By your side
by Comicbird
Summary: PG13 for safe reason. What if Cloud find out that he was another creation by Hojo, and his relationship with Sephiroth was more than he can image. SxC
1. Truth

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy 7, all the characters are belong to theirs rightful author/creator.  
  
Warning: YAOI, SephirothxCloud.  
  
By your side  
  
Chapter 1 -- Truth  
  
Who I really am? A tool? A weapon? Or a puppet who always in control in its master hand?  
  
Deep inside my heart, I know there is something more and missing. Something had been hidden behind my true self and I am refused to find out...  
  
********  
  
After regained back his lost memories, Cloud started to remember something more. Something he did not expect...  
  
A sliver hair boy looked up at the glass cylinder, curiosity watched inside. Growing green eyes stared straight into the green liquid, which inside hided a small human figure. Oddly, the figure seemed to respond to an unspoken call, head moved forward to the cylinder glass wall, where the boy stood. Then, the boy smile, growing green fixed into wide blue...  
  
"What are you doing in here, Sephiroth?" A scary, icy voice coming from behind, made him jumped a little.  
  
Turned his head from the cylinder to the person behind, the boy face showed no emotion. "I am bore, just walking around. Is there any problem, Dr Hojo?" Voice as cold as ice, but his heart was screaming in fear.  
  
No...I cannot let him know...For "his" sake...  
  
"...What is 'this' anyway?" Pointing at the cylinder, made his voice sound as curious as possible.  
  
Lucky, Hojo did not notice the young boy strange behaviour. He looked up at the cylinder in front of them. Evil smile showed on his face and Sephiroth felt sick.  
  
"Oh, that... "Looked at the small figure inside, he seems to be proud of himself. "It is a doll."  
  
"Doll?" Shocked at the answer, young Sephiroth looked at the scientist with a moment of wide eye, but in a speed of second, he returned to his expressionless state.  
  
"...Someday...Sephiroth...Someday, you will understand."  
  
What the scientist did not know is, the youth knew exactly what he meant and he hated him for it.  
  
Then, a mixture of hate, fear and unknown emotions, crashed over Cloud's mind. At the same time, sadness and bitterness washed over him, causing pain in his heart. Lost in his own thought, he was confused.  
  
--Who are you?-- A sudden memory flashed across his head...  
  
--mmm...I would like to call you other then the code name...-- Voices once knew but so unlike.  
  
--...I have an idea! How about...-- Filled with happiness and without insanity.  
  
********  
  
Broke free from his sleep, Cloud rose form his bed suddenly, cold sweat cover his body. Left hand touched his forehead, heavily breath, and he found his whole body was shaking.  
  
Looked outside from the window, he noticed that it was in the middle of the night. The bright full moon was up in the dark clear sky. Cloud quickly made up his mind, he wanted to find the answer! Got up carefully, made sure no one could hear. He run up to the deck as quick and quiet as possible, jumped down once Highwind was close to the Nible Mountain...  
  
Nibelheim, the place where all started. Looking at it still scared him the most.  
  
The mansion is dark and cold, and the atmosphere surrounded was given Cloud a chilly sensation. Went down to the basement, Cloud found himself in the lab again, which had given him nothing but pain.  
  
--Now it was given him more than pain...  
  
Followed the direction in dream, he turned around and found a well, hidden door on the side. Carefully pushed the handle, Cloud found himself into his dream once again, but this time, the surrounding was all destroyed, messes everywhere. Walked through the damaged floor and equipments, he found himself facing a broken cylinder. Noticed something that caught his eye, he blended down and picked up the broken piece.  
  
Cloud read it with disbelieve wide eye.  
  
--Specimen C, Birth Date: XXXXX, Code name: Cloud--  
  
...So, the dream is true... ...He had been created in this fucking lab...  
  
Painfully, he fell down to his keens, body shaking heavily. Arms held against his upper body, tried to support his losing strength.  
  
...Am I really a doll? Or a living weapon just liked you? ...  
  
He wanted an answer, but he didn't know where to look for... Or maybe he knew, he just so stubborn and didn't want to find that person...  
  
However, it seemed that person always found him first...  
  
"I am glad that you finally come over..." Familiar cold voice with a hint of worry rang from above. "...It had been a long time..."  
  
Cloud slowly looked up, stared into those glowing, crystal like green eyes. Suddenly, he could not move. He felt like he had been draw into those sea of green and a mixture of emotions came up uncontrollably.  
  
"...No...lie...this is all lies..." Body trembling, he protested. However, deep inside his heart, he knew it is all truth. Tear built up in his sky blue eye, showing all the pain.  
  
Sephiroth moved toward Cloud. Cloud tried to jerk back, but Sephiroth caught him first. Grabbed Cloud shoulder gently, stopped him form falling. "If I can have the chance, I really don't want you to find out in this situation..." Sadness filled with guilt, he lowered himself and levelled with Cloud. Arms wrapped around the small body in front of him. "...This is all truth, but please...don't broke down like I did last time ... My little blue sky..."  
  
Shocked at the nickname, memories flash quickly across Cloud mind.  
  
********  
  
Sephiroth ran down to the forbidden lab as fast as he could. Looked carefully, make sure no one is around.  
  
--Can you hear me? Please... answer me...--  
  
Waited a moment and with no respond, Sephiroth looked at the cylinder with great worry. He tried to concentrate his mind harder this time.  
  
--...Please...Say something...Just let me know you are still alive...--  
  
No one knew they could communicate to each other thought mind and this is their own little secrete.  
  
--Seph...? ...--  
  
A weak, painful voice entered Sephiroth mind. He looked up to the small child, bitterness smile showed on his face.  
  
--Thanks god, my little blue sky... I miss you...--  
  
Hand touched the glass wall between them, the small child in tube smiled back weakly.  
  
********  
  
"...Seph? ..." A long forgotten word that made no sense, now Cloud knew what it is really meant.  
  
Sephiroth did not say a word, he only hugged Cloud tighter and rested his head on the blond hair...  
  
Forbidden memories rise up once again, non-stoppable and this time, no one could force them into nothingness. ...They were the same being and belong to each other. However, because of Hojo, fate had shattered them into different path, into an opposite end...  
  
"Why...why you not telling me sooner? ... I...I don't want to be your enemy!! ..." Not rejecting the hug anymore, Cloud hid his head on the Great General chest, sobbing.  
  
"...I wanted to, but when I saw you again in the mission...you don't remember me...and that...that hurt..." Cloud looked up, sky blue fixed into a sea of sadden green.  
  
"...Is...is that why you joined Jenova...?! ..." Sounded not surprise and with understanding.  
  
Sephiroth sighed, raised his eyebrow and looked down to his so call blue- sky angel. "...You can read it from my mind, so why ask? And we have to end this soon, you know..."  
  
Their mind link had somehow reconnected, Cloud frozen from the fact he had just learned.  
  
...The deal between Sephiroth and Jenova... He could not believe it! All those troubles were cause just because of HIM?!  
  
All Jenova wanted is free from Hojo's hand and she never wanted to destroy the planet... ...All that was just an act?! Oh, what a surprise...  
  
And most surprise of all, is Aeris... She knew all of these...and her dead... and somehow she managed to pretend perfectly of not knowing during the whole process!  
  
...Hell... What a perfect actor... Cloud sweat dropped.  
  
"...Yeah... but how?! ... This had gone into a crazy, bloody shit! Seph!!" He yelled at him.  
  
"I know...However, I am not going to say sorry." Very unlike him, the voice is soft and had a bit of playful tone. However, Cloud knew he is serious and meant it. "As long as you are back with me, I don't regret."  
  
...Well, all they have is time, they can come up with some plan before all going to no end...  
  
Sephiroth made a small smile and picked up Cloud with both hands. Cloud made a scream and when he realised what Sephiroth wanted to do, his whole face turned into red tomato.  
  
--TBC--  
  
Comicbird:  
  
Well, this is my first attend in ff7 fic, so hope it is ok. Sephiroth and Cloud are out of character and I knew it! And sorry about the bad English, but it is not my first language, so please forgive me! And if I told you that I have never played the game before, I think you all would not believe me. However, this is truth. I only read the game guide and my brother was the one who play. My job was telling him where to go.bbb I don't know will I continue this story. Maybe just leave it here and lets you guys figured all out by yourself. Anyway, if you think this is not too bad, please review! Thanks! 


	2. Hidden feeling, hidden lie

Comicbird:  
  
Well, before it starts. I must thanks those who left me reviews, cos I never thought I would have any. (Think about it, I NEVER got more than three in two days! ...my Houshin fics needed few months to reach that amount...;sweat drop;)  
  
On the other hand, I don't know where my game book is, so I have no idea of the journey in the game anymore. And I am tired of finding those information on net, therefore, from now on, the story will make up creatively. Hope you guys don't mind.  
  
OK, here you are, a new chapter! Enjoy!!:)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy 7, all the characters are belong to theirs rightful author/creator.  
  
Warning: YAOI, SephirothxCloud.  
  
By your side  
  
Chapter 2 -- Hidden feeling, hidden lie  
  
We started the game and now it must end.  
  
Guilt filled with sorrow, sadness in fate.  
  
We had chosen our paths, opposite but now joined.  
  
Although they will never forgive, I will follow my heart.  
  
========  
  
"I cannot find him anywhere! Where does he go?" Tifa voice filled with worry, she was scare.  
  
"Calm down, Tifa. That kid can take care of himself. He might just need some time alone, that's all!" Barret tried to calm Tifa, but seemed to do the opposite.  
  
"...But..." She wanted to protest, but suddenly stopped. Her body tremble.  
  
...No...He wound not do this, would he?...  
  
She remembered after the day Cloud regained back his memory, he started acting oddly and his face seem pale than usual. She knew there was something wrong, he had been hidden something from them...  
  
She was curious, but did not want to force him, so she let go, wished that he would finally trust them and told them what's wrong...  
  
She knew deep down, Cloud never fully trust any of them, included her.  
  
For what she could understand, the childhood in Nibelheim had hurt him deep and hard. She did not blame him, because she was one of the causes as well...  
  
She regretted it long ago and did apologue to him.  
  
Cloud did forgive her, didn't he?  
  
This was only what she thought. She was once believed that Cloud would be and trust her like a truthful friend...  
  
However, thing changed. After the strange event of finding him at the station, she discovered that Cloud would never be the same she once knew. He had built himself a strong barrier, separated himself with everyone.  
  
She had a feeling that, Cloud would leave them forever...  
  
--And she did not know how right she was...  
  
========  
  
"Are you sure here is where he went?" All unsure, could only ran after Tifa, who was familiar to the local area.  
  
"@#$^&*!! I told you that the only place he could jump off safely is Nible Mountain, and you all had heard what Tifa said earlier too! Nibelheim is the only place he would go!!" Cid annoyed, angrily gave everyone a sharp look.  
  
As quick as possible, they entered the mansion. Just before they wanted to go though the library and down to the basement, they heard voices, which seemed like someone were arguing.  
  
Silently, they laid close to the door and tried to see what was happening.  
  
Suddenly, some throwing thing and glass broken sounds came.  
  
"I wouldn't believer you!" Anger and uncertain voice, they all recognised that was Cloud's. "Lie!...You are lying!!"  
  
"Am I? All the prove are here and you know as clear as I am, that's all truth!" Icy clam voice, smooth with sensation of darkness, given them all shiver down spine. "Face it, little brother!!" No doubt, it was Sephiroth.  
  
"...No..." Shouted, but sound tumble and weak, seemed like would be break down soon in any seconds.  
  
Knowing there was something gone very wrong, Tifa was the first to break in. Then, all the Avalanche's members fought their way into the library. Weapons draw up, facing their emery.  
  
Cloud seemed shock at first, but sudden stepped back, looked like scare of seeing them.  
  
"...Cloud?..." Tifa was disbelief. She moved forward slowly, a hand tried to reach him gently.  
  
Cloud jerked back. "Don't touch me!" Shouted at her, behaved very unstably.  
  
Shocked at the reaction, they couldn't move, helplessly watched Cloud laid his back on the wall, body shaking heavily.  
  
"Why is so hard for you to accept the truth? Cloud." Sephiroth seemed please with the reaction, smirk on his motionless face. One hand grabbed Cloud's arm, pulling him closer. Strangely, Cloud did not fight back. "We were both born as Jenova's Child, and this is our fate..." Sound was surprisingly soft, liked a whisper singing in the wind. "You cannot deny, and you knew it. My dear little brother..." And its power was greater than all forces combined.  
  
Cloud face down, blond hair covered his face, not looked at anyone.  
  
Everyone in the room went silence, all shocked at the unbelievable information just been given.  
  
"No! Don't listen to him. Cloud! He is playing with your mind again!!" Tifa yelled, moved forward, tried to attack Sephiroth. "Remember what happen in Nibelheim?! He killed your mother!!"  
  
She stopped suddenly, horrify stared at the figure that just stepped between them. "...Cloud?..."  
  
"...Go...please...just go..." Blue eyes painfully met brown, Tifa sudden lost the ability to speak.  
  
Sephiroth smile to himself, knew that he had won. Tipped Cloud head toward him, shining lifesteam green stared into clouded ocean blue. "What took you so long?" Mocking tone filled with relieve. "You did the right choice, Cloud. Mother would be please."  
  
With the last word finally came out, both of them disappear into mass of dark haze...  
  
"Shit! We are too late!!..."  
  
Turned around, Avalanche's members saw Rufus ShinRa and the Truks were standing right behind them. Rufus's hand was shaking, holding a yellowy old file. On his face, his usual confidence gone completely and now only showed oddly pale white.  
  
--TBC--  
  
Comicbird:  
  
OK, I know this is a bit short. However, I told you all, English isn't my first language and I had spent two weeks on planning and writing this. Not to mention another week for checking my grammar... So, please forgive me on writing SO SLOW. On the other hand, I know you guys would think: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! If you all have read the first chapter, then you may found this chapter very confusing. However, I cannot tell you what is going on yet, cos it will spoil the fun. Anyway, hope you all still like this story and PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Behind the unseen

Comicbird:  
  
Well, I am still alive! And sorry for the late update, cos I was busy with my family. Chinese New Year was not too fun in Australia, but it was ok. Summer course will start soon and I don't think I will have any time to write once the semester has started. Therefore, I will try my best to finish this off shortly.  
  
On the other hand, I was so happy that I got so many reviews! And XD, long time no see!! I am looking forward to see your newest Houshin's chapter!! I wish I could write that good!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy 7, all the characters are belong to theirs rightful author/creator.  
  
Warning: YAOI, SephirothxCloud.  
  
By your side  
  
Chapter 3 - Behind the unseen  
  
Our fate was set, we did what we could,  
  
I don't ask for forgiveness, only wish you all could understand...  
  
========  
  
Eyed on the person who stood in front, Avalanche's and ShinRa's members all waited the perfect moment to attack.  
  
Ultimate Weapon drawn out in one hand, Cloud faced them with an expressionless look. Sky blue eye gazed at them with a coldness that frozen everybody's heart.  
  
Trying his best to shield all his true feeling behind the back of his mind, Cloud wished quietly that they would understand and forgive what he and him done once this was all over...  
  
--However, the real problem was, will they willing and smart enough to find out the hidden truth?  
  
...Even if they don't, we have no choice... My little blue sky...  
  
Soft voice silently broke the fogged feeling, given Cloud some peaceful sense to hold on.  
  
...We could only hope...  
  
Understandingly, Cloud closed his eyes and snapped open them in speed of second, mako glow sparked and sent a chill down everyone's spine.  
  
--I know...but it hurts...Seph..--  
  
They sighed together mentally.  
  
========  
  
"Jenova Project is more than what you had seen..." Rufus calmed himself down, began his explanation. The Truks stood by his side, all standby and expecting the other would try to attack theirs president anytime.  
  
Tumble voice filled with powerful emotion, which confused all the Avalanche's members. Not waited for their upcoming questions, Rufus opened the yellowy, old file he brought with, turned to the page which had a small, golden hair blue eye child's picture in it.  
  
On top, there was a classify title - Jenova Project: Doll.  
  
"Oh my..." Tifa wanted to scream, but she stopped just in time by raising both of her hands, forcing the sound from escaping her mouth. However, it didn't stop the sad, painful scream inside her heart.  
  
"...This...this boy ... is Cloud...isn't he?..." A same, but more cheerful and brighten eye child's picture flash across Tifa's mind. She whispered, warm and crystal like tears felt from her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Rufus gazed at her with a familiar emotion, which she could not recalled for, and nodded at her sadly. "...He is...and he was created as an second powerful SOILDER after Sephiroth..." Watched everyone's surprise eyes in turn, Rufus shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "...Hojo...I don't know what he was thinking... but... it was all of his plan...and I have to admit, he done a super great job on it." Turned to another page, showed more unbelievable facts that would shock the whole group again. " ...He somehow managed on sealing Cloud's 'special ability' and it would only be activated when Sephiroth and Jenova both call upon to..." Pointed on a section of highlighted information, he continued. "He got it all well planned, separated both of them and let them reunited... However, he made a mistake, a horrify mistake... " Slowly, Rufus raised his head, hand brushed away the hair that covered his face, showed his ocean blue eyes, which stared at them with an unexpected sorrow.  
  
"He had underestimated their true power... as you all could see, they are out of control ..."  
  
Everyone in the room stood still, not knowing what to say or react. However, they all understood the situation now they were all in and the urgency of varies actions that should take place soon...  
  
Time seemed to freeze at that moment, but surprisingly, Vincent was the one who broke the ice of silent.  
  
"...Why are you telling us these? ..." His quiet voice was low, but full of power that no one could avoid or disobey. Hidden glowing red stared into familiar sea blue.  
  
Rufus turned away from the gaze, he was nervous, he wasn't sure will they believe him and trust him for this.  
  
"I know you all don't trust me, and I wouldn't ask for it..." Looked back up, he gazed at the other with a burning fire that could make everyone believed in his words. "...But now... we are in the same boat...We have to stop what Hojo had left behind... Especially me... it was all ShinRa's fault that this chaos had happened..." Full of regretted. However, Tifa could tell there were more hidden behind the blue gaze. "...I have the responsibility of cleaning up the mess... and stop the destruction from happening..." Truthfulness and painfulness filled in with each word, even Cid and Barret were speechless.  
  
========  
  
"So...you guys joined the ShinRa..." Cloud stared at them with the hate that no one had even seen.  
  
Tifa swallowed hard. "Please...Cloud, listen to us first..." Tried her best to convince him.  
  
"Listen? Why should I?!" He shouted at her with anger, icy blue eyes glared at them. "Do you have any idea of what ShinRa had done...to me..." Then he stared at a lone figure who stood in white suit. "...and him..." Voice lowered, so no one could hear the last words.  
  
Theirs hope of Cloud would still have some of his old self in him was ceased when Cloud called upon Knight of Round and charged toward them.  
  
The Summoned knights stood proud, swords drew, and at the same time, Cloud swung his sword in a wide arc, run forward...  
  
========  
  
Heart to heart and mind to mind.  
  
I wonder sometime, somehow you do know the secret between us.  
  
========  
  
Rufus slowly opened his eyes, only saw the Ultimate Weapon was millimetre apart. Cold sweat covered his whole body, he swallowed hard and bravely looked up. He stared into the similar blue gaze that could reflect as his own. Rufus relieved and at the same time, he was glad that Cloud did subconsciously know what was going on.  
  
"Cloud..." Gentle soft voice shocked Cloud, he step back and moved away from Rufus quickly.  
  
Looked at him sadly, Rufus couldn't hold it anymore, he let his emotion flew free, hanged out his hand, softly calling to the trembling one in front.  
  
"Please...I don't want to fight you...Cloud...little brother...please come back..."  
  
Confused and Shocked at the same time, Cloud looked at Rufus with disbelieved wide eyes.  
  
--TBC--  
  
Sorry that I have to stop in here, but I did run out of idea and is having a writing block at the moment...  
  
The idea of Rufus and Cloud were brothers, was coming from a few fics which I had seen before. I think there are few of them, but the two I remembered the most are "Different Road" and "The lost ShinRa". However, I do believer that "The lost ShinRa" is not going to continues... What a sad thing... Sigh...  
  
Comicbird Feb 2004 


	4. Goodbye

Comicbird:

Well, I know this is a long to wait. However, I was stuck in uni works and health problems…

OK, many people were confused by the pervious chapter and I have to make it clear that, Sephiroth and Cloud ARE NOT BROTHER! Sephiroth called Cloud "little brother" was only an act. Theirs only connection is they are both Jenova's child. Nothing more.

But…after seeing AC I am not sure of it anymore….b

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy 7, all the characters are belong to theirs rightful author/creator.

Warning: YAOI, SephirothxCloud.

By your side

Chapter 4 – Goodbye

We played our fate in this game, and now it had finally ended.

We didn't ask for forgiveness, because it would only bring up the unnecessary sorrow and guilt.

Although you didn't recognise, the truth hidden in ours link, would bring us back together once again someday.

* * *

"No! You can't do this!"

Scream broke through mid-night silence, liked a sharp knife pined straight through the heart.

"How can you do this to me..."

Smooth, beautiful woman's sobbing voice, helplessly whispered.

"...and your child..."

There were two men holding a beautiful, young woman, both wearing white laboratory cloth.

"Of course I can! I am your husband, I can do whatever I want!"

Cold voice shocked the woman, she looked at him with disbelieve watery blue eye.

"Bring her to the lab. NOW!"

The man looked at her with icy gaze that showed no mercy. Cruel smile showed upon his handsome face.

"Please...This is your child...your heir...you can't do this..."

The woman lifted her head up and stared at his cold gaze with fading hope. Sobbing and begging.

"I don't need another heir!"

While the sobbing woman was slowly pulling away, the man gave her one last look, turned away and walked pass the door, smashed it hard as he left the room.

Silence filled the room once more.

What the couple did not know was, a young boy was hiding behind the shadow, watching the whole unbelievable living drama.

The young boy had the ocean blue eyes that matched the woman, they stared at the closed door with the hell fire of dislike and hate.

...Mother...I promise...I will find my unborn sibling...

Silently whispered, with such young age but full of determination.

* * *

"Rufus!...m...no... Mr President!...I think we had found something... in that lab ... that might interest you..." 

Reno nervously spoken, sounded very unlike him.

Confused, Rufus turned his head up from his paper works and looked at him, Reno turned away, eyed Rude and Elena weakly, he didn't know how to break the new to theirs friend, their youth president.

... God...how he wished Tseng is here...

Reno signed and took a deep breath, he slowly spoke out the words that would drive the youth president into craziness.

"...We found the files of your mother and her child..."

Once he heard that, Rufus stood up and rushed over to Reno side, both hand held tight on his shoulders, shook him in bewilderment.

"Are they ... still alive...?"

Shaken voice, full of hidden hope.

Reno slowly shook his head and at the same time he nodded.

"...Your mother ...Mrs ShinRa was death ... but the child... your brother ... yes...your brother is still alive..."

At the last word, he felt chill filled up his whole body. Tried to shake off the thought of what he had nearly done in the past, Reno finally raised his head and met his president's eyes.

Rufus didn't seem to notice the sudden fear in Reno's eyes, he was too busy on sucking the news in and had a hard time on dealing with the sadness of his mother death. However, the unexpected new of his brother had brought him sudden joy and hope!

"I have a brother! Did you guys find out who he is!"

Filled with excitement, deep blue eyes lighten into sky clear blue.

--What he didn't know is, the planet had given him a biggest joke in his life...

* * *

_...Cloud...little brother..._

"...No..."

Cloud backed away, couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You lie!... I knew better ... I ... I was just an experiment, a test tube created specimen!"

Yelled with all the rage and hate, soften sky blue turned into harden thin ice.

"...No...Cloud...that is not true..."

Held the wounded left arm with the other hand, Rufus stepped forward bravely, raised his eye level to hold gaze with Cloud, locked their ocean blue eyes together.

" You are really my brother... Cloud ... You had been taken away when mother was still in pregnancy..."

Ignored the pain, Rufus managed to get close to the still shocked Cloud, without alarming him, gently he warped his arms around the tumbling body in front and held him tight. Afraid if he loosed his hold, he would lose him forever.

"...I tried to find you for so long... I cannot believe that you are just right in front of me and I never notice... I am so sorry... Little brother... If I have known..."

Pulled him closer, forehead touched, clear sea blue looked into those walls of ice, tried to break into the innocent sky behind.

"...Father ... He ...he abandoned mother and given you to Hojo..."

Breathed heavily, tried to slowed down, but Rufus found himself became more miserable than he ever was.

"...Mother...She tried to commit suicides, so that she could bring you with her ... I think... she didn't want you became Hojo's victim...However, she failed ... and die ... you...you ..."

Head turned away, not looking at Cloud anymore. Rufus silently sobbing could clearly hear in the cave. Excluded the Turks, everyone were silenced by the unexpected news, looked bewildered between two brothers.

Slowly, both fell down to knee, still hugging, didn't want to let go…

Green, warm wind blew, went through every corners of the cave with gentle touch. Liked deliver messages to someone unknown.

Cloud blinked, suddenly pushed Rufus away.

Couldn't let theirs president hurt, the Turks sought this moment as their adventure, three of them rushed forward together in flash, quick movement. Caught Rufus in time and lied him in a safe distance, Reno took out his Electro-mag Rod and release an attack. At the same time, Elena and Rude sided around, blocked Cloud's view on Reno. Waves of energy shootout, direct hit on the target. Electricity flew through Cloud's body, he felt his body numbed, but refused to fall.

Head hurt and felt dizzy, Cloud knew that he is valuable at this moment, he urgently swung the Ultimate Weapon in wide ace, forced the three of them out of his safety ring.

Sharp, pointed edge of metal, lightly hit the ground. Cloud let his sword acted as a supporter, held him at the standing position. Calmly, he shook his head slightly to clear his blurry vision and thought. Breathe heavily, darkened ocean blue kept trace to the white suit teen. Mako grew once again, lighten his eye into sky blue with mysterious green.

...The time has come…

Cloud shook his head again, tried to clear his stormy thought. Watched the group in front of him carefully, He finally lowered Ultimate Weapon and signed. Sky blue eye sparked with mako glow again, but the cold chilly within them were gone, and what came back was the soft, warm sensation that once he was always carrying. Smile sadly, Cloud stepped backward, went deeper into the cave. Distanced him form the other.

--Seph?—

Sound worried, thing gone too quick, he didn't know what to do.

...Don't worry, little blue sky, I know...  
...It is time...

Suddenly, the wave of destruction went through every inches of the cave, broken loose rocks and blocked the connected tunnel between the group and Cloud.

Knew there was no need to lie anymore. Cloud relieved, but at the same time, he felt sorrow.

"I know...we already knew..." Softy voice surprises everyone, strongly caught everyone attention.

"Guys...Tifa...I am sorry about all these..." First time truly smile, looked at them with guilt. "...Get out of here! And don't worry, Aeris will stop the meteor!"

Before Cloud disappeared from their view by the downing rocks, they all saw a tall, lone figure with long sliver hair appeared beside him.

...We are sorry...

Lifesteam green looked toward them, showed sorrow and sadness.

...We don't mean all these to happen...If time can turn back, we wish we could all meet differently...

Wind brought the light whisper toward them, shocked at the outburst, they could only watch as Cloud and Sephiroth smile sadly to them one more time, but somehow relieve at the happiness that showed upon their face.

...Good bye...Rufur...Big brother...

Cloud's sweet, innocent voice whispered one last time. His ocean sky blue eye asked for forgiveness silently.

...I will miss you all...

With the last words gone, lifesteam green burst upward, pushed meteor back up toward the sky. Heavenly song sing between earth and sky. Liked the song from hell and heaven, sweet angles and evil devils voice combined, beautiful but deathly, wishing goodbye to two unseen, fallen one wing angles...

--End?--

It has been a really long time since I write this, and I am sorry for the late update. I was busy on Uni works and now I am having health problem as well… I am not sure will I continues this story, however, I hope you all enjoy it.

Comicbird Oct 2005


End file.
